Description: (Applicant's Description) This is a long established facility, jointly funded by this CCSG (13 percent), by HHMI (30 percent) and by user fees (57 percent). It provides sequence analysis of proteins and DNA, mass spectroscopy, synthesis of oligopeptides and oligonucleotides. It has recently acquired capacity to conduct Affymetrix microarray analysis (using chips provided by individual users). This facility has evolved over the years by adding new services (DNA sequencing, mass spectroscopy, arrays) while cutting back on others (e.g., oligonucleotide synthesis) that can now be obtained more cheaply commercially. This facility serves virtually all groups in the Cancer Center. Professor Richard Hynes is the faculty supervisor to the facility. He is responsible for coordinating funding from the multiple sources and for making decisions about the appropriateness of services offered as against funding sources.